


A Warrior the Size of a Runt

by Interstellalover



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Nightmares/Flashbacks, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellalover/pseuds/Interstellalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ran through the pine forest as far as his stubby legs could carry him. He was running, running, until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



> Okay! My first stab at a werewolf fic. Constructive criticism most welcome! Thank you! It's a bit slow in the beginning, but please bare with me.

     He ran though the pine forest as far as his stubby legs could carry him. His sun bleached fur whipping in the wind. His tongue was being dragged across his snout as he was trying to get more air in his expanding lungs. Even though it was in the fall season and the air was crisp and dry, sweat droplets still formed in the corners of his blue eyes. The pads on his paws were now raw and blistering from all the running. He's been running for well over an hour now and fatigue was nipping at his heels. His eyelids drooped closed too much this time and he ended up stumbling into a pile off pine needles.

     "Yelp!" The young pup went down hard. He was temporarily paralyzed from fatigue, fear, and a few pine needle lodged in his backside. The blonde puppy pulled himself into a fetal position and started to rock back and forth in his misery. Blood trickled down his paws and was staining the ground beneath him. A recent cut that ran the length of his left arm opened up and was now oozing blood. His old fracture in his skull started to give him a headache. He slowly transformed into his hybrid human wolf self to try to ebb away the pain he received in his wolf body. 

     In this form, he had a long blonde tail and ears astride his head that were bedded into floppy blonde hair. Course blonde hair covered his body. He was practically naked besides the tail he was using to cover his privates. He sat there and started to whimper. In his hybrid form, he could heal faster since his human genes were more developed then his wolf genes. A fact he hates because it left him vulnerable and a bit cold.

     "Never going back." The pup whimpered. "Never." He looked up towards the sky as the sun was going down.

     Dusk fell upon the blonde as the Night Mother covered the sky with her black blanket. The night's stars were making their appearance as the moon shone more brightly. Basking the forest in a silvery glow. There was a soft breeze going through the trees that dropped the temperature a few more degrees.

     The little werewolf started to shiver and blow his warm breath on his blue hands. The pup transformed back into his wolf to save him the shame of wondering through the forest naked. His wolf form was smaller than his hybrid form. A fact the small pup didn't like. The other male werewolves in his pack had immaculate, strong wolf forms. But, the blonde pup was born a runt. It didn't help the fact that the he turned out to be an omega on top of that. Being an omega, he was denied clothes in his pack. The rule was, to be an omega, you have to show your stuff, be ready to breed at any time. The young pup walked on, thinking of how bad of a hand life dealt him. He was staring down at his dull claws while he sauntered around in the forest.

     The young wolf's hackles rose at every ominous sound that came from the dark forest. The soft thumping of his paws on the ground sounding like drums in his ears. Every shadow cast by the trees and rocks casted a monster onto the wolf.

     "Hoo, Hoo" A night owl in a tree made his presence known.

     "Croak" A frog announced his presence.

     "Buzzzz" A few flies.

     "Flap, flap" Some bats.

     A splash in the distance signaling an animal getting a midnight drink.

     "Hoo, Hoo" "Croak" "Buzzz"

     The wolf's head whipping around trying to pin point every noise and their origin. His tail lashing nervously. His ragged, paranoid, breaths becoming deeper.

     "Hoo, Hoo" "Croak" "Buzzz"

     The young pup tripped over his own paws and came down to the ground, pinning his ears to his head with his paws. 'This is crazy!' He thought. 'I can't do this! I don't even know where I'm going. Oh please! Leave me alone!' The distressed puppy didn't come up from his breakdown until a long sliver of moon light broke through the trees and laid across his frightened eyes. The pup looked up and started to walk on through the forest. The night's noises not bothering him as much.

     The blonde pup came upon a hollowed out log that would become his bedmate for the night. He made a few circles around the log, hoping to give off some of his smell to scare off any Night Walkers. It was a futile attempt since his smell only consists of fear and his impending heat. Realizing this, he ended up rolling in some dirt hoping to just disappear into the ground and to distinguish his own pitiful smell. The moon's silvery glow laid upon the despairing young pup, seemingly calling him back to life. The pup looked up at the moon, climbed on top of his feeble log, raised himself to the moon, and let out his voice.

     "Ahh-woooooo" The proud wolf let his voice out. "Ahh-woooooo"

     The moon lit up the pup on his magnificent pedestal, setting his fur ablaze in a silvery light that seemed to permeate the darkest depths of the forest. The pup's eyelids where closed as if pulling at the depths of his soul, propelling himself to the moon with his howling voice. The moon shined on as the pup sang his despair and sorrow to the moon.

     He didn't stop until a cloud enveloped the moon, which caused the young pup to come back down from the moon, to earth, to his reality. The young pup hopped down off the log, crawled into the log, and transformed into his hybrid to work out his wolf form's kinks. His blistered paws were no scabbed over, the cut on his arm resolving into a dull throb, and his thumbing head, barely noticeable. He positioned himself on his back and looked up through a knot hole in the log. A stray strand of moon light broke through the clouds, through the trees, and shined through the knot hole, onto the pup. Wherever the pup may be, the moon seemed to shine.

     The puppy's eyes grew too heavy to hold open. He let out a sigh before he fell asleep.

     "Goodnight, Night Mother. Please send my mother all the love I never got a chance to give her when she was here."


	2. Nightmare

     "WHERE IS IT?!" A table was flipped in the alpha's uproar. The night's feast spreading all over the cobblestone floor. The roasted boar now splattered at the feet of the guests. His angry voice echoed off of the brick walls. The alpha glared at the midwife that was delivering some undesirable news.

     "Master, he is with the milk maid." The midwife, dressed only in a white apron that barely covered her chest and thighs, exposing her back side, shifted from one foot to the other. Her tail nervously whipping from side to side. The midwife's dark brown hair on her head was tangled around her twitching ears, waiting for her master's response.

     The alpha's snarl grew louder, his dirty blonde ears were plastered to his head as he stood over the trembling beta. He stepped toward the midwife as she took a defensive step back. "Why isn't it dead yet?" The alpha's sharp claws clenching in fists to show his anger.

     "My master, he is a very strong pup. You should be proud."

    *Smack* The alpha came forward and slapped the midwife across her face. She tumbled to her knees, putting a hand to her cheek as a red hand print bloomed around it. The teary eyed midwife looked up at her pack leader with horror. "What makes you think I'm proud. The little thing turned out to be a runt. How could my loins give rise to a runt? How do I know it's even mine? Where is my mate? Bring her here!"

     The midwife slinked back into the corridor that led to the alpha's mate. The alpha sat on his adorned thrown with his enemy's skulls, waiting impatiently for the midwife to return with his mate. He looked out over the crowd in the ballroom and stood up, showing off his muscular body in his iron clad battle gear. His many golden rings in his nose and ears, signifying how many kingdoms he's desecrated, shining in the candle light of the high hanging chandelier. The alpha warriors dressed in their finest battle gear, the alpha women dressed in their skimpy silk dresses, and the omega entertainment not even dressed, fell silent. The beta servants in their backless aprons stopped serving Hors d'oeuvres. "Well? This is still a celebration for the birth of my son! Play! Dance! Eat!" The crowd started to reluctantly do what their master has told them to do. The celebratory drums and flutes playing once more. The pack leader returned to his seat and rested his head on his hand.

     An elderly midwife, with a no nonsense expression, emerged from the corridor behind the alpha's thrown, approached the alpha, and bowed before him. Her black long hair covering her red rimmed eyes. The room fell silent once again. The alpha sat up and glared fire at the new midwife.

     "Where is my mate?" He said through gritted teeth.

     The midwife lifted her head, but didn't meet her master's gaze. "Master, you need to come for yourself and see where your mate is." The elderly alpha midwife, given the grace of a floor length black skirt and a white blouse and apron, started towards the mate's corridor, not looking back to see if her master was following her. The midwife's bare feet thumping lightly on the ground contrasted greatly with the alpha's stomping boots following her.

     The alpha and midwife approached a door depicting a red moon. The midwife bowed to her alpha and motioned towards the door.

     The alpha stepped into his mate's room that smelled of blood, sweat, tears, and death. The beta midwives were all standing guard on the other side of the bedroom away from their master. The alpha midwife motioned towards the four poster bed waiting for her master to find out what all the midwives already knew. The alpha approached the bed where his mate laid. He pulled back the blood covered sheet to reveal the white, beautiful, porcelain face of his mate. Forever young.

     The muscled beast reared his head and hissed at the alpha midwife standing poise at his side. "Kill it."


	3. Long Lost Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Amelita's Alpha and Omega story. I'm not sure how much I mirrored this story after hers. I'm trying to give as much thanks to Amelita as I can. Read her stories! They're awesome! I'm just an amateur writer here. :3

     "AHHH!" The restless pup bolted up right and hit his head on the inside of the log. Effectively imbedding a few splinters in his forehead. He started to rub his forehead, smearing in more dirt and grime into his once beautiful skin. The headache was back. He was shaking, sweating profusely. He leaned back in his log to try to calm down. He felt the rise and fall of his chest growing slower and breathed out a sigh. Just another dream. Of what? A bunch of midwifes? A celebration? Did someone die? The little pup just chucked it all up to sleeping in the creepy forest. Maybe too much oxygen going to his head, stirring up his imagination. Was this what werewolves dreamt about when they were in heat? The blonde shook his head to clear it. 

     He leaned out of his log, blinking blindly in the morning light. He stood up and started to stretch. "Ouch." The little blonde bent down to the ground and rolled himself into a fetal position, hugging his stomach in the hopes that his cramps and tension would go away. Not only was he endowed with being a runt and an omega, he was given the gift of heat cycles, just like a female wolf may have. He was the rarest type of wolf, a male omega, and any omega has the chance to mate and bare children. Fewer than 15% of the entire population of werewolves were male omegas. Another fact that the blonde pup loathed. "I shouldn't have been an omega!" He shouted, pounding a fist onto the ground.

      He started to groan and rock himself out of his heat and cramps that were rising to unbearable levels. Some slick was running down his bottom and wetting his rump. "Yuck" The omega couldn't believe his situation.

     After about ten minutes of rocking, whimpering, and cramping, his body allowed him a break. He sat up and looked over his scabbed up hands, feet, and arm, to make sure they were not infected. "Hmm, hard to see with all the dirt." He said to himself. He transformed into his small wolf and put his left ear to the ground. Waiting to hear a steady rumble of a stream, he lifted his blonde head and looked north, to where the sound was coming from. 'Awesome.' He thought. 'The further away from my pack, the better.'

     The young pup, now filled with hope, trotted towards the delicious sound. The headache fading away. 

     His trek would have taken only about half an hour to make, but with his blistered feet, impending hunger, and the sun shining down, it was hard to keep moving.

     He came upon the small, sparkling stream in about two hours. By now, the sun was high and blaring down on the small pup. By now, his poor paws were bleeding and his cut on his arm opened up again. He sat on the bank of the stream until the blood from his wounds trickled down. He could of healed faster in his hybrid form, but he hated looking at his lean, non-bulging muscles, his small frame, and his nakedness.

     The pup rose to his legs and stepped into the stream, one paw at a time. He closed his eyes and let the clean water wash away his blood, dirt, and slick. Like stepping into a piece of heaven, he started to go deeper, wanting to get cleaner and closer to the coolness that was consuming him. The water was up to his chin now and he stopped. He slowly lifted his long black eyelashes from his cheeks and stared into the water. He closed his eyes again and stepped in further letting the water come up over his head. He let the current wash over his fur and wash away his fear. He slowly let the air he was holding in his lungs come out in small simultaneous bubbles. When the last bubble escaped his snout he didn't come up for air. His lungs started to burn, but he didn't care. He just waited. For what? He didn't know. Maybe for a better life. His world slowly faded away. 

     Right before his world faded to black, the drowning omega was pulled from the stream by an unknown hand.

     The pup was thrown on the shore by an unknown being and he started to gasp for much needed air. In his hazy state, he morphed into his hybrid.

     "What are you crazy?! What were you doing? Trying to kill yourself?!" The pup was blinking the water out of his eyes and listening to the familiar distant voice. "Man! Wake up!" He was being shaken and held in the arms by the familiar voice.

     The pup's vision finally cleared and what came into view was a person that he least expected to see and most wanted to see in the woods. The pup coughed up a great deal of water before he managed to get any words out. "Kou? Is that you?" The young pup looked at the dusty brown werewolf through his blurred eyes. He was fiercely hugged by the other werewolf.

     "Akihito! What are you doing out here?" The other wolf didn't let him go from the hug when he talked.

     "What am I doing out here, what are you doing out here?" Akihito replied while trying to pry off his long lost friend so he could get a good look at him. Then, they started to sob together. Akihito pulled back. "I haven't seen you in years! You just disappeared on me one day." Akihito stared into the other werewolf's dark brown eyes as he tried to take in his forgotten friend.

     "Yeah, it's a hard life. It still is. Let's move on, I don't like sitting in one place for too long." Kou picked Akihito up and they started walking together along the stream.

     "So, what happened to you?" Akihito looked up at Kou. His height advantage making Akihito jealous.

     Kou, also a fellow omega was just like Akihito. But, in Kou's case, he wasn't a runt, so he had a larger frame and was naturally more muscular. Kou and Akihito both lived in the shabby shacks, outside the castle walls of their pack. They both worked in the weavers district as cloth washers. How ironic that they spent their days washing blankets, shirts, and pants, and they never got to wear any of it.

     Kou shifted uncomfortably while he walked, trying to hide the fact, that he too, was approaching his heat. Akihito was also trying to keep his cramps at bay. 

     The omega gene plagued them both. However, it's a gene that comes in handy when the females are scarce. The female werewolves had a nasty habit of coming down with the pathogen, Protista plasmodium. Where their blood cells start dying, becoming anemic, then having their brain slowly deteriorate to where they go crazy. Most packs end up putting the females out of their misery, if the infected females didn't already kill themselves when they found out they were infected with the slow death. Nature had a way of keeping their species just on the brink of extinction.

     "Well," Kou interrupted Akihito's thinking, "I was accused of attacking an alpha." Akihito's head snapped up at that remark. "I was put into the dungeon right after you turned 11. The jailor kept the inmates all naked and cold. He liked to see his inmates wither away. Stupid jailer. He left the keys right on the table where my skinny arms could reach them. Had to wait five years for his mess up, but I got out. Ha-ha!" Kou's laughter died down. "The alpha I was accused of attacking ended up being one of the dungeon guards.

     Akihito could see where this story was going, but didn't want to say it. "You were kept in the dungeon for five years? Why were you not sent to the arena?" Akihito's wide eyes now taking in the faded and fresh scars on Kou's chest and back. The noticeable red rings on his wrists and ankles showing in the sunlight.

     Kou looked away from Akihito. He was staring into the stream. Also trying to find a piece of heaven on earth. "In return for not being sent to the arena, I entertained a few guards. Mainly the guard that said I had attached him." A lone tear rolled down Kou's cheek.

     Akihito looked at Kou trying to sympathize. "Kou, I am so sorry. I couldn't imagine." Akihito stared at Kou's whipped lashed chest, willing the pain of his friend to go away.

     Kou wiped his face with an arm and smiled. "Non of that matters anymore. I'm never going back to that pack. One day, they'll get what's coming to them. And I found you, and look at us now! We're walking around free and naked with no one around!" Kou bellowed out.

     Kou slinked back from his outburst. "I would give my left arm for a pair of pants and some dignity." Kou said, slouched over and bottom lip pouted out. He wrapped his brown tail around his waist.

     "What would you expect? The omegas were forbidden to wear clothes. We had no rights and no dignity. The omegas forced under the foot of the upper class. That's why I left. " Akihito said proudly, puffing out his chest. "Actually, last night was my first night outside the pack." He said as his chest deflated.

     "Don't worry, I've slept outside the pack for years, it isn't a big deal." Kou said, referring to his years in the dungeon.

     "You have a sick sense humor, Kou!" Akihito said. "Where did you go after you escaped?"

     "I traveled to the Northern wolf pack to see if they took in fugitives. I heard a rumor that those guys take in any wolf escaping their pack, especially omegas. I found out why." Akihito gave Kou a funny look. Kou leaned down and whispered into Akihito's ear and said something that made Akihito blush from ear to ear. "Ha-ha! You're face is as red as a fox!" Kou grabbed his stomach and started giggling.

     Akihito playfully punched Kou's left arm. "Stop it! That's nasty!"

     "What? It's true! They especially love male omegas. The pack leader-" *Grumble* *Grumble* "Oh man, I can't talk anymore on an empty stomach."

     Akihito looked to Kou then at the stream. "Remember how to fish?" Akihito asked.

     "Sure do!" The two friends ran over to the stream and started to stare at their reflections until it took on the shape of a fish. "Gotcha!" Kou got the first trout with one long wolf claw and gulped it down greedily.

     "Yeah!" Akihito snatched his own.

     The two friends feasted on their catch, basked in the sun, and talked.

     "Enough about me, what about you? Were you trying to drown yourself?" Kou started off while licking his lips.

     "No, I was washing away the dirt from my fur." Akihito looked away to hide his shame. He curled his tail around his privates to protect them from the sun.

     Kou started up again, also curling his tail around himself. "Okay." Kou noticed that Akihito obviously didn't want to talk. "So, like I was saying, I visited the Northern wolf pack and it turns out, they love male omegas. Why? I don't know. Maybe because they lost most of their females with the last plague. Maybe because we are easier to breed and that they know our bodies better because they're men and we're men." Kou yawned. "I don't know. One of the alphas there tried to court me. That's when I left. It was just too good to be true. Apparently, this pack loves their mates to the end. One wolf only mates with one wolf. When the mate dies, their partner dies. If you ask me, that's a bit messed up. There's a lot of other stuff that goes with it, but I didn't want to stick around to find out. S,o I left in the night and that's when I ran across you."

     Akihito laid his head down on the soft grass as his ears simultaneously flicked flies off of his head. "Reeeallly." Akihito started to drift off to sleep at Kou's conversation.

     "Yeah, I don't really know what to do next. I think that I'll just...." Kou's breath started to slow until it smoothed off into a soft snoring.

     Akihito looked over at Kou and finished his sentence. "Sleep?" Akihito chuckled to himself. He laid his head in the grass and watched the slow rise and fall of Kou's chest until he too drifted off. The two pups napped in the summer sun. The running stream acting as their lullaby to keep them asleep. The nice crisp autumn breeze, at the moment, keeping the flies at bay.

     The two omegas were so tired, that they didn't even notice the rustling of the bushes nearby, or the eyes that were peering through them.


	4. Nightmare

     "Where is the little bastard?!"  The angry beast was extending his claws towards the frightened midwives, knocking over a candle holder in his rage. The candles snuffed out making the room darker. The only light coming from one lone candle on the nightstand beside the bed. 

     The alpha midwife stepped in between the rampaging alpha and her beta midwives and extended her hands.

     "Like I said master, HE is with the milk maid. They're both in the nursery." The elderly midwife held her gaze towards the alpha. "I suggest that you calm yourself and start mourning for your loss." The midwife motioned towards the bed. The sobbing of the beta midwives filled the dark room.

     The disgruntled alpha stepped towards the foot of the bed, folded his claws behind his back, and stared at the motionless body. "My loss? She was just a bitch in heat." The alpha spat, looking in the bed with no emotion showing on his face.

     "She was your mate." The obvious snarl in the elderly midwife's voice was not hidden. "What are you trying to hide? Your feelings? Your pride? The fact that you actually loved an omega? Or that you didn't go to bed with half of the kingdom?" The black haired midwife approached the alpha.

     "Dispose of the runt immediately." The alpha werewolf was now looking towards the open door away from the bed. The midwife was still advancing on him.

     "Get rid of your own son? Your flesh and blood? Your next generation? He is our next-!"

     *Smack* The pack leader back handed the midwife as she was approaching him. "It is a disgrace. I could never have fathered such a weakling. It is not mine. It will never surpass me." He said while heading towards the door.

     "He is your son!" The alpha midwife screamed after him, making a last-ditch effort of inciting some feelings from her master. She got the wrong type of feelings from him.

     The alpha stopped, turned around, came forward, and grabbed the midwife by the neck and started to squeeze. The alpha bared his teeth and hissed in her ear. "Don't ever say that again. If you won't get rid of it, I will." The angry werewolf threw the midwife down onto the floor. The sound of gasping breath added to the sobbing noise already filling the room.

     The midwife coughed up a little bit of blood as she watched her master exit the room with disgust. She stood up, brushed herself off, and turned towards her midwives, throwing her long black hair behind herself. "Did the baby get delivered safely?"

     The beta midwife who had a red blotch on her cheek stepped forward and responded. "Yes, ma'am. The baby is safe outside the castle walls."

     The alpha midwife turned towards the bed and kneeled at the side. The other midwives followed her lead, no longer sobbing. The midwives interlinked hands around the four poster bed, encircling the mother. The elderly midwife spoke. "Your baby is safe. He will grow up strong, loyal, and brave. Rest in peace, my lady."

     There was a few moments of silence before the midwives all raised their heads to the distant roar of their master realizing they have lied to him on the whereabouts of his son. The elderly midwife continued, "We will soon join you in your peace." With that, a draft from an open window, blew out the last candle in the room, and enveloped them in darkness.


	5. A Run Through the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Akihito kicking ass scene in this chapter was taken, with her permission, from Amelita's Alpha and Omega story. A few other details came from her story as well. A big thank you to Amelita for inspiring me to write this story.

     "Akihito, Akihito! Wake up!" Kou was grasping Akihito by the shoulders, lightly shaking him.

     "No! Leave me alone! Let me go!" Akihito was thrashing and kicking with his eyes squeezed shut. He got one good right hook on Kou's jaw.

     "Oww, man! Wake up!" Kou ended up smacking Akihito right across the face. Akihito's eyes shot open with fear that was directed towards Kou. His breathing erratic. "Oh no, sorry man. You were yelling in your sleep and thrashing all around. I didn't know what to do." Kou came down and put a tentative hand on Akihito's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

     "Yeah, I just have a little headache. " Akihito responded while putting a hand up to where his old fracture resided. "How long were we napping?"

     "About a couple of hours. It's the late afternoon now. What were you dreaming about that got you all scared?" Kou's concerned eyes tried to meet Akihito's.

     Akihito's eyes were down cast. "I don't know. I mean, I never really remember what my dreams are about." Akihito looked at Kou, then at the little bruise that was forming on his jaw. "I'm so sorry Kou! Did I hurt you?" Akihito's ears laid down on his head while he pouted his bottom lip out.

     Kou took pity on his younger, smaller friend. "Nah. We rough housed each other as kids. You were always a weak puncher." Kou lightly punched Akihito in the arm.

     Akihito's bright blue eyes shot up at Kou and a playful smile spread across his face. His nightmare soon forgotten. "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm older now. I've become much more strong! Grrraawr!" With a playful growl, Akihito transformed into his wolf and jumped at Kou.

     "Ha-ha! You still have those cute little stubby legs!" With that, Kou turned himself into his wolf and was playfully tackling Akihito to the ground. The two friends were grappling each other with years of withheld friendship between them. Akihito got a good nip on Kou's shoulder while Kou was trying to tackle Akihito down. Every time Kou tried to pin Akihito down, Akihito would use his small frame to wiggle out of his grasp. Kou had the advantage in their little game because he was larger, in wolf and hybrid form, and he has a couple years on Akihito.

     The two friends didn't stop wrestling as wolves until they were both out of breath. Kou ended up laying his whole wolf form down on Akihito to stop him from squirming and biting. Akihito gave a hiss at Kou for using him as a bed.

     Akihito turned back into his hybrid and flipped his friend off of himself. Making Kou roll onto his back with his paws up showing his belly. Kou seemed to be surrendering. But, he jumped back on his paws, crouched down, and started wiggling his butt, making his tail swish back and forth, getting ready to jump on Akihito again. Akihito put his hands up in surrender. "No fair! You're bigger than me! Even in your freaking wolf form!" Akihito said while standing up, not wanting to be sat on again.

     Kou morphed back into his hybrid and sat up. "You're the one who started it. Not me." Kou said, grinning.

     Suddenly, Kou sharply turned his head towards the North, then to the South. He raised himself to his feet quickly. His ears swishing back and forth on his head, surveying the forest. His tail wrapping around himself protectively.

     "Yeah! Well, you were always-"

     "Akihito, shhh." Kou lifted a hand up to Akihito's mouth.

     Akihito playfully nipped at the extended hand. "What? You couldn't take an insult?"

     Kou gave an impatient scrunched faced look to Akihito. "Akihito! Be quiet!" Kou was now looking through the forest in every direction, his dusty brown tail coiling tighter around him.

     Akihito shrunk down and stood by his friend. "What is it?" Akihito whispered. His head now on a swivel looking around in all directions. His ears on stand by while he tucked his tail around his waist. All he could hear was the wind. No birds, which was a bit odd.

     After a few intense breaths shared between the omegas, Kou seemed to relax a little and looked back at Akihito. "I guess it was nothing. Five years down in the dungeon can really get someone paranoid. Ha-ha." Kou awkwardly laughed.

     "Ha-ha." Akihito matched Kou's laugh. But, deep down inside, his gut was telling him that they weren't alone.

     Akihito and Kou continued on through the forest at a brisk pace while in an awkward silence. A light autumn breeze flowed through the trees making them sway to and fro. There were a few birds chirping at the two nekos walking silently through the forest. The soft snapping of pine needles under their feet added to their tense feeling. The smell of pine coming off the trees filling the friend's nostrils. The sun was positioned towards the west, shining on the trees and casting long shadows on the ground.

     The silence between the walking omegas got on Akihito's nerves. The blonde, trying to lighten the mood, started a conversation. "So, a northern werewolf tried to court you? What exactly is courting?" Akihito crooked an ear up to Kou and waited for an answer.

     Kou started to grin. "Well, it's kind of awkward. I mean, like, it was awkward because the alpha was treating me so nicely. Being in a dungeon for five years, you can't really work on your social skills. He-he."

     "Kou! You have a real sick sense of humor." Akihito started to giggle.

     "You would have to have one to not go crazy! Ha-ha!" Kou started to laugh uncontrollably.

     "Dang, Kou! Stop laughing so loud. You're going to attract some bears attention to us or something." Akihito walked ahead of his friend a little bit to take the lead. Silence returned to the forest except for a few chirping cardinals looking for their nests and the light breeze going trough the trees. Until, the laughing of Kou started up again and drowned the birds out.

     Akihito got annoyed by his friend's unrelenting laughs and turned around to look at Kou. "Kou, what are you-" Akihito stopped in the middle of his sentence and stood stock still, causing Kou to bump into him, still snickering. 

     Akihito's mouth hung wide open while he looked at something above Kou. Akihito's tail was wrapped protectively around his midsection. His blue eyes wide with horror.

     Kou rubbed his nose and waved a hand in front of Akihito. "Earth to Akihito, what are you-" Kou turned around to see what his friend was looking at so intently, and came face to face with a bare muscular chest.

     Akihito leaned forward to Kou and whispered, "Is this a Northern Werewolf?" As if the werewolf standing right in front of them couldn't hear them with his ears standing poised on his head.

     Kou leaned over to Akihito and said in a normal voice, "Yeah, the Northern Werewolves are really protective of their mates, sometimes they get violent, and since this big guy kind of marked me as his, I think he's kind of upset that I left him." Kou started to back up, pulling Akihito with him.

     The muscled werewolf, standing almost seven feet tall, with auburn hair, and piercing eyes, gazed upon Kou with betrayal and a hint of lust. His biceps bulging and flexing as his hands were forming fists. Topless, the only covering he had on were pants that shaped to the form of his manhood. The werewolf took a step forward, while the two pups took a step back.

     Akihito looked down and noticed the alpha wearing the pants. "Why does everybody have pants and we don't?" Akihito asked Kou.

     "Not a good time Akihito. I think we should-"

     "Run?" Akihito finished Kou's sentence before he could. At that moment, the huge werewolf lunged at Kou and the two omegas took off running. Kou narrowly getting captured by the extending hands that were sporting sharp nails that resembled claws.

     Akihito looked back and noticed that the auburn brute fell forward, missing his catch. He banged his fist on the ground, while his mouth opened in a snarl, showing off sharp white teeth.

     The two friends ran through the forest, leaving the grounded beast behind them. 

     Kou got a good start and was ahead of Akihito. The older omega turned back and yelled at Akihito. "Come on, Stubby Legs!"

     Akihito was huffing and puffing behind him. "Don't call me that!" Akihito yelled after him.

    Through all the sweating, running, and gasping for air, Akihito started to smile. He truly loved just being able to run anywhere he wanted. He just wanted to be free. His limbs never knew the liberation of just running and enjoying the warmth in his lean muscles and the deep, fresh, breath in his lungs. In the past, the only time he ran was if the palace guards or the other alphas in his clan spotted him. But now, he was running for his freedom, not just to run and hide. His strides grew longer while his heart beat faster. His fists pumping the air, powering the animal from within. The adrenaline pulsing through his arteries and veins fueling him to go faster, harder, longer, stronger. The loud howl of the wind rushing past his ears blotted out every other sound.

    Akihito bared his teeth into a wider smile and ran up behind Kou. Akihito's tail swished from side to side with every stride. His ears plastered on his head to reduce wind resistance. The two friends jumped over rocks and logs. They shimmied between fallen trees and branches. They were truly enjoying themselves. They almost forgot about the raging alpha chasing them.

     Kou was faster, but Akihito had endurance, which soon got him caught up to Kou. The two friends kept running side by side, until Kou slowed down and stopped.

     Akihito jogged a little ahead then went back for Kou. "Kou? What's going on? We got to go!" Akihito was nervously trotting back and forth. "What? You can't take a little jog?" Akihito's tail and ears were whipping around wildly with the need and want to keep running.

     Kou sat down on the ground. "Wait, Akihito." Kou was heaving and wheezing, obviously not going to start running anytime soon. The sweat that poured off of him could have supplied a small river. There were dark circles under his eyes and the hair on his head was matted down.

     Ignoring all of these signs, Akihito persisted. "We have to go." He went over to Kou and started pulling at his friend's arm, looking around the forest to see if the giant werewolf was coming after him. He then looked up at a pine tree. "Kou, I got a great idea, we can hide in a tree! I don't think that lumbering brute can hull himself up a tree. Come on!" Akihito dropped Kou's arm and headed for the nearest pine tree. Hoping his friend would follow. 

     Akihito's small hands and nails, making them perfect to grasp the bark, climbed up the tree. He got to the first branch that could support his weight, then looked down. Kou, still sitting and panting, made no motion to get up or even look up to where Akihito was. 

     Akihito started waving at his friend. "Kou-" He fell silent and slunk back on his branch. He noticed the outline of the Northern alpha approach the clearing. The large werewolf reappeared and went for Kou. The wide eyed young werewolf stayed put in his perch and watched while he tried to still his racing breath and his racing thoughts.

     The massive man wolf slowly approached an exasperated Kou and kneeled down in front of him. The auburn werewolf reached out a hand and Kou flinched away. The alpha spoke with a rumble in his voice and concern in his eyes. "Kou," He started slowly, "Why did you leave me? We were going to announce that we were mates the night you left."

     Kou looked at the werewolf sitting in front of him with annoyance. "Look Takeshi, I didn't want to stick around and get strapped down. I needed to get away. I didn't escape from one pack to get trapped in another." Kou said, still catching his breath.

     The alpha started to get flustered. "But Kou, when I first saw you, I knew I had to have you. You're so beautiful and kind and cute and-"

     "Just stop, Takeshi. I can't go back with you. You're just playing me right now. Probably thinking of how to rape me and make me your slave. Strap me down to you with our bastard children." Kou's chest was heaving at the exertion of giving the alpha a firm talking to.

     The Northern wolf was shaking his head "no" and scooted closer to Kou. "I wouldn't ever think of that. Kou, come back with me." The wolf reached out to the omega.

     Akihito's ears perked up. 'Come back with me'? Over my dead body!

     "No." Kou got up and stepped back away from Takeshi.

     Akihito witnessing the conversation and actions rising in severity, rose his hackles and was rocking back and forth, getting ready.

     There was a warning tone in the alpha's voice. "Kou, you're coming back with me." The alpha was advancing towards Kou. "Whether you like it or-"

     Takeshi didn't get a chance to finish his threat when a little wolf jumped out of a tree and onto his head. The alpha gave a snarl and threw up his hands trying to rip off the omega strapped to his back.

     The little omega started scratching at his face and kicking into his back. "Take this you stupid alpha!" Akihito was scratching with all his might. He wasn't getting anywhere with his nails not making any purchase with the angry wolf's skin.

     The alpha growled and spat while spinning around trying to get the boy off his back.

     The little omega wrapped his small arms around the alpha's neck and tried to squeeze.

     Kou was jumping all over the place, not sure of what to do. He decided to cheer Akihito on. "Yeah! Get him, Akihito!"

     "I'm trying!" Akihito was now biting the ear of the alpha, hanging on for dear life.

     "Get off of me you little runt!" The alpha was still turning this way and that way trying to get the omega off of him.

     "Don't call me a runt!" Akihito screamed in his ear.

     Akihito's shrilling voice disoriented the alpha to the point that he slammed into a tree. Akihito jumped off of his back right before impact. The werewolf effectively knocked himself out and was laying on the ground with his tongue hanging out his mouth.

     "Nice one Akihito." Kou came to stand by his rescuer and in front of his knocked out supposed mate.

     Akihito started, out of breath, "Dang Kou, you couldn't get courted by a bunny rabbit?"

     "Ha! Now who has the sick sense of humor?" Kou grinned.

     There was some shoving going on between the two friends as they started walking away from the napping alpha.

     "Takeshi, nice name. What does it mean?" Akihito asked Kou.

     "He said it means fierce warrior. If you ask me, his name doesn't match up with him. Seeing that you just knocked him out cold." He said while giving another shove at Akihito. The two friends laughed and giggled with each other as they walked on.

     Akihito slowed his walk a little bit and looked at a weird shadow that was forming in front of him. He started to say something about it when suddenly, two large arms of steel muscle came down around Akihito from behind and picked him up two feet off the ground. Akihito screamed, thrashed, and yelled, "Kou, run!"

     Kou was too frightened to disobey Akihito and took off. "No, Kou! I meant save me first, then run. Okay, that's okay. I can take this guy on too. No need to worry about me." He yelled after Kou.

     Akihito writhed against a broad chest, kicked back against massive thighs, and scratched at bulging biceps. He looked up at his captor and froze. Akihito was met with the most intense piercing golden eyes he has ever seen in his life.

    

    


End file.
